1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a yarn end finding apparatus for a spinning bobbin supplied to an automatic winder.
2. Prior Art
In an automatic winder having a number of winding units arranged in an juxtaposed relationship, generally each of such winding units has a spinning bobbin magazine which stocks a plurality of spinning bobbins therein and delivers one of them in response to a spinning bobbin demanding instruction of the winding unit to supply it onto a spinning bobbin supporting peg of the unit. Generally, spinning bobbins are supplied to such spinning bobbin magazines either suitably by an operator or automatically by means of a travelling car.
The present applicant already proposed a spinning bobbin supplying system which is different from such a spinning bobbin supplying system as described above. In particular, the applicant proposed a system which has no magazine provided for winding units of a winder and includes a spinning bobbin supplying path which is arranged to extend along the winding units such that carriers each having a spinning bobbin independently fitted thereon may be transported on the spinning bobbin supplying path and each supplied in integral relationship with the spinning bobbin to a winding position of each winding unit.